Pirates and Jedi
by NebStorm
Summary: A man named Prann who's a good friend of Hondo asks for help on finding a Jedi Knight who disappeared in the clone wars. He owes her a life debt for saving his life when he was young. Will they find the Knight, or did the Imperials do away with her long before then.
1. Chapter 1 The Pirate

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, this is just a fanfic I am writing. I hope you enjoy.  
**

A man smiled as he stepped out of the mist on a docking platform. He had rows of horns poking out of his cheeks and tough cracked up skin. The man wore a brown leather Jacket and an eye patch. He also had a blaster pistols at his sides. It looked like it was pulled out of a garbage heap, but was modified by him to be a working blaster. The man grabbed his pistol as several men in black armor charged out of the mist from the other side of the platform.

"Traitor," one of them yelled as he begun firing at the man. The pirate stood still firing as the men in black armor continued to fire at him. "Hold fire!"

"You see, I have shielding in front of me," he smiled. "I'm a Weequay of the outer rim piracy trade. I don't hand off cargo without a few modifications for protection. He moved his hand to his silver gauntlet and pressed a button detonating several explosives around each of the men. "If you don't mind, I'd like to collect." He then lowered the shield and headed towards a black market cargo vessel and pressed a few buttons opening the back. "It's all here," he laughed. From behind him a young man wearing black armor charged at him with a double bladed red inquisitor lightsaber he begun spinning.

The Weequay rolled back and grabbed his blaster and fire at inquisitor who deflected a few shots back at him. Luckily the pirate managed to dodge each of the blasts coming his direction. "You want the plans for finding the Jedi Master right," the Weequay smiled.

"I want your head Prann," the inquisitor growled. He swung his saber, but was knocked back by a few missiles from the cargo vessel. The inquisitor rolled on the ground as he tried to regain his stance, but was shot in the face by Prann right before he recovered.

"The missiles didn't kill you, damn," he grunted. "Carrying defective products then... oh well, I can still sell them to idiots I guess." He grabbed the inquisitor's lightsaber and a few blaster rifles from the black armored men and smiled as he headed to the ship while whistling. "A few damaged products, but I can fix, yes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ezra! Buddy," an old Weequay grinned.

"Hondo? What are you doing here?"

"I found a new partner, he's here to sell missiles to the rebel forces."

"That's great, what's in it for you?"

"I get a cut for showing him the way to the buyers," Hondo grinned. "Forty percent cut."

"That's a big cut, is your friend trust worthy," Kanan asked.

"Who Prann," Hondo responded. "Yea, I knew him sense he was a kid. He was among my pirates for a little while until he wanted to do his own thing."

"What are you leaving out," Hera growled and Hondo just smiled.

"I am insulted that you would think of me as a traitor."

"Where is Prann," Ezra asked.

"With the cargo my friend. He's out that way, let me show you." Hondo lead the crew to an imperial cargo vessel.

"I thought you'd take me to the rebel fleet Hondo," Prann growled. "Not a small section."

"The rebels are how you say, a trust no one period, type of group," Hondo explained. "Do you understand that you can't bring an imperial vessel to their fleet without it getting shot down."

"They couldn't shoot me out of the sky if they wanted," he sniffed. "Aside from that, do they have enough money for these high quality missiles."

"We've got the money, if your product works right," Hera smirked. Prann glared at her and then begun to laugh.

"We are going to be good friends then," he laughed. "Come inside and get something to eat. I have many stories to tell you."

"Stories, like what," Ezra asked.

"Like the time I was rescued by a Jedi."


	2. Chapter 2 The Jedi

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, this is just a fanfic I am writing. I hope you enjoy.**

A woman with white hair stepped onto the front porch of a tree house on Kashyyyk. She sniffed the air and then nodded to her wookie companion who was hiding on one of the giant branches of their tree planet.

The wookie grabbed her blaster and shot at a trooper's head through the woods. The white haired woman grabbed her own two blasters as her feet hit the jungle floor. three storm troopers moved in on her and begun firing as she disappeared behind one of the giant trees and the attacked them from the side as she blasted each of them.

The wookie shot a storm trooper and then grabbed her sword before charging at two storm troopers. The wookie female slashed the first storm trooper and then cut the gun the other one had in half. She then grabbed the trooper by the neck and held him to the tree until the white haired human woman approached.

Two more troopers came around the corner as the Wookie rushed them and lifted one of them with the force and sliced through the other one. white haired woman blasted the trooper that was lifted into the air and then slammed her foot into the trooper the wookie let go of as she kept him from moving.

"Kill me now, I won't tell you where we're keeping the harry freaks!"

"You will tell me where the wookies are," the human spoke up.

"I will tell you where the Wookies are."

ooooooooooooooooooo

The pirate sat around a campfire with Hondo, Sabine, and Ezra. "There I was, about to have my brains blown out by a battle droid. That was when the jedi came, cutting the battle droid to pieces. best day ever."

"Then what happened," Ezra asked.

"The Jedi simply walked away afterwards," the pirate explained. "It wasn't until later in my life did the Jedi come back."

"Really, was that before or after the fall of the temple," Ezra asked excitedly. "Does this mean there is another Jedi out there."

"It would be tough to find the Jedi," he responded. "Last I heard, he headed off with a wookie." He smirked after that and Sabine looked at him questioningly.

"A wookie," Sabine responded. "Didn't we rescue a bunch of Wookie's before?"

"Yea, that's right," Ezra remembered. "I wonder if they can help us."

"That would be good help, but I think the real help would be my wookie contact back on Nar Shadaa," Hondo grinned.

"You never told me of a wookie contact before," Prann questioned while he raised his brow. "I must have told you this story twelve times now Hondo."

"I didn't know finding a Jedi was top priority Prann," Hondo spoke up.

"Well if the Kids and the... what are you?"

"My name is Zeb," Zeb growled.

"Of course," Prann smiled. "If the three of you wish to travel with Hondo and I to find the Jedi I can bring you to Nar Shadaa and back with plenty of time for supper."

"Then we are on a hunt for Jedi," Hondo grinned. "But money for missiles, what about that deal?"

"Ah yes, first the money, then the Jedi," Prann agreed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wookie female sat in meditation position as she waited for her master. She got up and headed towards a trunk in the tree house and opened it revealing a lightsaber from within the casing.

"Not ready for that apprentice," the white haired jedi spoke up.

"Master," the wookie responded in it's own language. "I have taken out so many troopers in these woods, done your meditation exercises, studied your Jedi stances, and master lifting our biggest trees out of the ground and replanting them. Why won't you admit I'm ready?"

"You are ready my apprentice," she responded. "I'm not." The Wookie starred at her, not sure what to think and then sighed.

"Are you that afraid of this weapon, you use to use it?"

"I'm afraid of when I last used it in the clone wars," she smiled. "I gave into my hate so easily after I saw my fellow Jedi slaughtered. I was a padawan at the time, brought into the war to fight side by side with the clone army... then they turned on us. I charged at them and continued to slaughter them one by one until I found myself in a state of never being satisfied with there deaths, I wanted to kill more, I wanted to destroy more... I shouldn't feel that way, so I put away my lightsaber and switched to ranged combat only."

"Then why do you train me with a sword Wrista Unn," the wookie asked.

"I train you to use what I am best at, Embarrl," she responded. "I believe if we can continue to thwart the empire's plans here on Kashyyyk, they will eventually send someone top notch to deal with our insolence, then I will let you wield my old lightsaber. Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but I will obey your decision master," the wookie responded before bowing and heading back to meditation.


End file.
